yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gammaizer Spear
Gammaizer Spear (voiced by Akihiro Mayama) is one of Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called Adel Spear (アデルスピアー Aderu Supiā). Gammaizer Spear appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Spear along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Spear along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Spear taking out Goemon, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. In Adel's third attempt, he summons Gammaizer Spear to use as a weapon, deflecting Ghost Mugen Damashii's Tanoshii Strike, but it is quickly destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Yorokobi Stream. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Spear was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Spear and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Spear makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Spear together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Spear appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Spear and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Spear is seen fighting against Goemon and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Spear with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Spear appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Spear and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Spearmanship: As its name said, it has divine pole arm proficiency. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cobras Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Plants Category:Hybrids Category:Characters voiced by Akihiro Mayama Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Gods